Present of the Future
by The Amazing Blue Fox
Summary: Sometimes a gift from the future can brighten up your past... Kyoya x Haruhi


Present of the Future

**A/N**:Missed me, guys?Wait..  
>You haven't missed me?<br>At all?Not even in the least? ...  
>You guys are so mean!<br>;^; -sniffle- -sniffle- Ah, aside I have a new fanfic to present to the people! I bet your excited, right?

-hears audience 'boo-ing'-

You're NOT excited for my fanfic? The one that I worked so hard on? WHAT KIND OF FANS ARE YOU!..  
>Oh.. You're NOT fan's either?<br>Dammit!

S'okay. I still love you guys

Summary: Sometimes a gift from the future can brighten up your past...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl with pink hair clips<strong>

**Click. Click.** Perhaps I should lay low, I wish to not cause trouble for anyone nor do I need a babysitter to act as my supervisor. I was on a mission simple and plain. As I proceed up the spiral stair case in front of me I find myself passing random students chatting. Papa told me some truly important people come to school here most from rich families.

It seems that these kids only come to enjoy themselves instead of proceeding to engage in the art of learning new things. That shouldn't be the case, not at all.

As I continue to walk down the hall with thoughts about society. I stop in front of a room seeming quite abandoned it resembled the place Papa told me about greatly. The sign above me read music room 3, that's all I need. I quietly pulled on the knob downward and pushed forward, opening the door, inside I saw a group of seven young men dressed in blue suit with warm, kind, and slightly seductive smiles on their face.

"Welcome" The announced in perfect tone as I let myself completely in. "We normally don't have visitors of your age, no matter we are glad you are hear, My little Princess" The tallest of the bunch announced while he got down on one knee and reached his arm out before me.

As I stared into the eyes of the young gentlemen around me realization finally hit. When I opened the door I found him.

The Host Club stared in complete awe at the young child that had just wondered into the club room. Her appearance consisted of long black hair kept into two side ponytails by two pink hair clips, while her attire was a yellow sundress and matching white tap shoes.

Once taking a look at the young men the child then ran behind the front door due to the fact of being slightly overwhelmed. She would turn away and turn back despite it was obvious they had already seen her.

Tamaki being the charming guy he thinks he is, decided to try and charm the child back into the room, he slowly approached the little girl trying his very hardest to not frighten her. He pulled out a beautiful red rose and offered it to the child. The little girl began muttering much under her breathe and pushed the rose away, pouting at the child's stubbornness, Tamaki decided to try and charm her with words. "My dear little princess you have nothing to fear" The little girl then faced Tamaki and looked him straight in the eyes. Tamaki thought of this as a sign and continued. "I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club my young rose "The girl pouted much to Tamaki's understatement but was completely forgotten when he saw the girl reach her arm out for him. Tamaki instantly perked up and reached his hand for her's, as the two hands were about to touch the child pulled her hand away and slapped Tamaki in the face sending him flying. "No! You are not the **ONE**" Shouted the little girl while entering the club room once again.

This assault on the club president shocked all members especially Tamaki who quickly rose and shouted back at the girl" T-The One?" The child then quietly walked over to Tamaki with a less expressive look on her face "Yes, I'm looking for someone dear to me and you only prove to be a distraction "Everyone sweat dropped at the child's sudden calmer personality except Tamaki who was still pissed at the sudden events and growled at the girl "Oh Yeah w-what's so special about this guy huh!" The room then grew quite dark and cold everyone could feel the dark aura arising from the child as she turned to Tamaki with an evil grin on her face "There are many things special about him and many things different from him and you" Tamaki backed a bit up as the dark aura filled girl stepped closer to him "He's not stupid" Tamaki eyes widened "He's certainly not a dimwitted narcissist "Tamaki held his head in shame." He certainly not as incompetent as you in the slightest" Tamaki felt an arrow shot him in the heart. "He doesn't act like a commoner" Tamaki fell to his knees as that sentenced sulked in. The child then looked down on the man on his knees "Disgusting" She whispered into Tamaki's ears. Those final words sent Tamaki into his special corner while the twins and the girl laughed at his pain.

The child then glanced around the room until someone caught her eye, The Shadow King. Kyoya stared directly at the child looking deeply into her face. "I'm sorry but have we met?" He looked at her confusedly.

The child looked at Kyoya with wide, shocked eyes.

"I-I-"Suddenly tears fell from her then she smiled at Kyoya and ran over to him.

"Papa!" She yelled out.

Kyoya look at the small child running over to him. Soon, she was clinging to his legs.

"Daddy!" She whispered as her eyes got watery again then she hugged his leg tight.

Later that evening...

"S-So your father is K-Kyoya senpai?" The twins asked

"Of course, my name is Anri Ootori and I've traveled a VERY long way to see my father "Anri blushed and smiled.

Everyone stared anxiously at Anri while listening to her story except Tamaki who was still in the corner drawing squiggly circles with his fingers.

"Don't Worry Tama-chan. It'll be alright." Hunny hugged him comfortingly.

"Hey, Anri?" Kyoya said.

"What is it, Father?"

"Do you have any proof that I'm honestly your father?" Kyoya smirked as he noticed her entire body froze up but his smirk quickly disappear when he saw her smile gently and nod.

"Of course" Anri then removed her left shoe; she then reached inside and pulled up a slight crumpled piece of paper.

"What's that?" Haruhi questioned her.

"It's a letter my father left for me before leaving." Anri placed the letter on the table in front of them and slid it in front of Kyoya "That letter should also help explain why I'm here"

When he started to reach for the letter his hand was shaking due to him beginning to feel overwhelmed, he quickly caught a hold of him, grabbed the letter, and read to himself.

Dear Anri,

I'm sorry you have to find out this way but I'm leaving tonight. I tried my hardest to avoid this but I cannot change what has already been done. I fear you'll cry or possibly tear up but you must not cry. I'm expected you, the oldest to take care of your siblings and also help out your mother as much and comfort her in case of thunderstorms. I love you, each and every one of you.

Love Kyoya

Kyoya's eyes widened when he finished the letter and noticed how the letter seemed to match his signature. Kyoya then quietly stood up and began pacing back and forth in the club room.

_'Could it be possible this child's actually mine, and if so how could possibly be the mother!'_

Kyoya's train of thought was cut off by a hand being placed on his slowly turned his head only to meet the gaze of Haruhi. "Kyoya senpai are you all right?"

Kyoya stared at Haruhi deeply before nodding. Haruhi gave a sweet smile and pulled back her hand.

Anri found herself glaring pretty intensely at Haruhi.

Haruhi...

Anri was snapped out of her daze when she felt something being shoved into her face, it seemed to be the letter she had given Kyoya.

"I appreciate you showing me this MS Anri. However I must know is there any more proof I'm your dad?" Kyoya gave the young woman a fake smile but she could see the worried look on his face. Kyoya then sent the rest of the host club into the hallway so he and Anri could talk in privacy which resulted in Hikaru and Kaoru carrying out a moody Tamaki with mushrooms on his head.

Kyoya closed the door behind them and turned to Anri who had just removed her left pink hair clip. Kyoya stared at her in confusion until she gently pressed on it.

**Click.**

The inside of the hair clip revealed to be a vile of oozing red liquid. "This is my blood your welcome to take a blood test" She announced while handing him the vile. Kyoya was amazed at how calm she was being. "T-Thank you however till I get the results back I suppose it's for the best you stay close" Kyoya said slightly dizzy, today truly was a hectic day.

Anri then gave a gentle smile at Kyoya and soon she was in his arms "Thank You Daddy I know that in time I can help you find new ways to love me"

Without even realizing it Kyoya found himself smiling at the small clingy child. "However its best you stay with someone else beside me to draw less attention to the family" He told her.

Anri then began to think of the many people she could stay with but her train of thought was cut off by the sound of the front door being opened only to reveal Haruhi. "Hey Kyoya senpai are you two okay in here?"

Anri stared at Haruhi until her eyes gleamed with a thought in mind "Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I stay with you at your place?" Anri asked with an adorable puppy pout and fake tears in her eyes.

**A/N**:What will Haruhi say?Is Anri really Kyoya's kid's?Find out next time!


End file.
